


Zcizený šroubovák

by CharisTeapot



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Baker Street, Crossover, Gen, Sonic Screwdriver, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3350777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharisTeapot/pseuds/CharisTeapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krátký crossover seriálů Sherlock a Doctor Who.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zcizený šroubovák

„Co je to?“

„Sonický šroubovák.“

„A k čemu je dobrý?“

„To se právě snažím zjistit,“ objasnil Sherlock Holmes a vzhlédl ke svému spolubydlícímu, který mu právě zvědavě hleděl pod ruce.

„Kdes k tomu přišel?“ vyzvídal John.

„Od klienta.“

„Přinesl ti to, abys zjistil, co to umí?“

„Ani ne. Snažil se mě poučovat a byl vážně velmi otravný, tak jsem mu vybral kapsy,“ vysvětlil detektiv a znovu se sklonil nad šroubovákem.

„Proč za tebou tedy přišel?“

„Co já vím? Mluvil o sluneční soustavě a vesmíru, takže jsem ho brzy přestal poslouchat.“ Sherlock pokrčil rameny.

V tu samou chvíli se ozval zvonek.

„Takže počítám,“ promluvil John, „že právě teď stojí přede dveřmi a bude ho chtít zpět.“ Detektiv poznámku svého spolubydlícího ignoroval.

„Je to skvělý vynález!“ vyhrkl náhle a namířil šroubovákem směrem ke schodům. Šroubovák začal bzučet a svítit zeleným světlem, načež se zvuk zvonku postupně vytrácel, až utichl docela.

„Perfektní!“ Sherlock se spokojeně zazubil. 

John lehce nakrabatil čelo a s nepotěšeným úšklebkem vyšel do chodby. „Jdu otevřít,“ pronesl s povzdechem.


End file.
